Dear Han
by krystinafaith111694
Summary: Leia gets sick of Han always making fun of her so she decides to vent her steam by writing letters to him. A/N: Hopefully I do good. Never done anything like this before. Enjoy :-)
1. Beginning the Process

Dear Han,

I decided that in order to get my anger out at you that I need to start writing these stupid little letters to you that I hope to the Gods that you never see. I might end up burning them once you finally leave.

I am going to start with the victory celebration. Yes I was very upset and very drunk but that is besides the point. you fought with me two hours before the party and then find me in the meeting room crying and try to calm me down. It may have worked then but never again because fifteen minutes later I saw you walk off hand and hand with Ensign Fisher. I know you think you are something special but you are nothing to me.

Sincerely, Leia


	2. Talking 'bout Luke

Dear Captain Solo,

You know perfectly well why I am calling you that. You told me that Luke looked like a girl at the party last night. I happen to think that Luke is more of a man than you will ever be. He is force sensitive and you're not so ha ha ha. Wow that turned out more girly than I wanted. And I wrote this with a fountain pen. Just stay out of my way and I promise not to kick your ass.

Sincerely, Leia


	3. Three Years Later: Hoth

Dear Han,

Why in the hell are you still here? I think it's to make fun of me as you always have. I want you to know how much I really hate you, especially after what you did in the south passage this morning. We have known each other for the last three years. If you think I wanted to kiss you, don't you think I would have done it already? Why can't you realize that I don't have time to fool around when I am trying to run the damned rebellion? All I want is for one day to go by without you making your snide comments. I just got a message from General Rieekan that you left the base half an hour ago to look for Luke. You better bring him back and if you don't I will literally kill you. Please don't freeze to death before you get him. The last thing I need is for you and Luke to die.

Sincerely,

Leia

P.S. Don't think I want you to survive is because I like you. That would be absurd.


	4. New Found Feelings

Dear Han

So, do you really want to know why I kissed Luke today? Well it's because you made me so mad that I wanted to slap you. You really are a jerk you know. I have realized that I might be starting to have feelings for you. Oh Gods I really just said that. It's all starting to come to a head. Why is it that every time I think about you, I can see myself kissing your lips? I just think that if you really wanted to be with me you would stop treating me so indifferently. I wish I could talk to someone about my feelings but there is no one on the base who I trust enough to not tell you everything I am saying now. I refuse to talk to Luke because something tells me he is in love with me. Why does he? I always thought of him more as a brother, I mean we even share the same life day. I should probably look into that. But now I am getting off topic. I just think you need to leave because if you don't I might probably kill you (or kiss you, not sure which one yet).

Sincerely,

Leia


	5. In the Falcon Part 1

Dear Han,

I am writing this from the crew quarters on the Falcon. Of course if I had not been stupid enough to not get on before my transport before the base was evacuated, I probably wouldn't be stuck with you. Right now we are stuck in an asteroid because **YOU** didn't fix the damned hyperdrive. I just hope you don't walk in on me writing this because the last thing I want is for you to see these. I already feel uneasy around you because of my feelings for you. One thing I feel the need to ask, why did you hold onto me longer you should have when the Falcon jerked earlier? I know you think it will make me feel weird and you are right. Still that little comment you made afterwards made me feel a little uneasy. You have time for plenty other things thank you very much. I just hope this doesn't go to your head that you think you can hold me like that. I know I need to address my feelings for you but at the moment I don't think this is a good time. I hear you calling for me so I need to get off here

Sincerely,

Leia


	6. Dear Leia

Dear Leia,

I hope the Gods forgive me if you ever see this letter. I don't even know why I'm writing this letter. I guess it's to tell you how I felt about our kiss in the compartment earlier. But of course if you ever see this letter you will be trying to slit my throat. I don't even know how the whole kiss happened. I was just listening to Goldenrod drone on and on about the negative power coupling when I saw you were having some trouble trying to get a grip of something. So what do I do? I try to help you and you push me away. Well we did a lot of talking about scoundrels and I know you like me because I am a scoundrel. That lead to the kiss that I didn't even expect. And I am the one that kissed you. I don't know why I did it, I just did. I have never had a kiss ground me like yours did. But of course all great things must come to an end because five minutes later that damn droid came barging in. I hope we can talk about this another time but right now I gotta get back to working on the Falcon.

Sincerely,

Han


End file.
